jordantlove_the_free_uk_sheffieldepiafandomcom-20200214-history
Griffin (Braceface)
Griffin Griffin is a supporting character in the 2001 Canadian animated series Braceface. He appears in the episodes: "Up in Smoke", "Busted", "Griffin's Girl", "Clean Slate" and "The Father Factor". He makes a cameo in a photo in the episode "For the Birds". Griffin is a former boarding school student. He gets kicked out of his school for not attending classes and is sent to live with his mother and soon-to-be-stepfather Richard by his high level executive father who can no longer control him. Griffin is an underachiever but is talented in both songwriting, rapping and art. He is voiced by Rob Tinkler. ''QUOTES "Why should I waste my life, listening to these middle aged people, teaching my me things, I'll never have to use in real life?" "Give it up, Sharon" "As if you don't have anything better to do. I bet you hate Lauren or at least you barely tolerate her, or I'll probably hate Richard or at least I barely tolerate him." "I swear all the kids at my new school are total losers." "Skip the mall. Your friends have a pool?" "Nighttime swimming is where it's at. There's no lifeguard during the day, is there?" "You don't have a curfew too, do ya?" "So now you're pretending to be strict mama?!" "Fine! But if you and your new boyfriend think you can control me, you're wrong!" "Thanks for the pep talk, Miss Spitz!" "Hey, watch it!" "Scoping babes, what else?" "You see, my mom and her dad are a ''thing." "She's smart, cute, she doesn't let anyone get in her way. So as I'' put it, yeah, she ''is my type! Look, I know you two have some sorta history, but could you please put it aside, for me?" "Yep, it's all part of the bowling mistake." "Here, it's like Kryptonite for foot stink." "Yo, Richard! Hey, Sharon. Come on. I want to show you something!" "It's Silver-plated. You think Nina will like it?" "I'm gonna ask Nina to make it exclusive." "What do you mean? I'm trying to do something classy and romantic." "I can't believe how stupid I was. I was just a hobby for her!" "I put on a suit for her." "Do you know something? Is there another guy?!" "'Cuz if some guy did this, I'm gonna rearrange his face!" "Hi, it's me. I can't talk long 'cuz my bus is leaving soon. I'm moving back home to my dad's. I just can't deal with Elkford right now!" "She doesn't know. She'd only try to stop me. Look, I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye. You're probably my only real friend." "You can't talk me out of it, so don't even try. I'll drop you an email when I'm settled, OK? "It's for the best. Take care." "Sharon, you shouldn't have come down here!" "I thought you were tired of slumming?!" "Then why'd you dump me?" "You?! Why?!" "That's so incredibly selfish!" "I thought you were my friend!" "More like that." "No!!" "Well, maybe eventually. Since we're practically family, I guess it's mandatory." "Nina, that's heavy." "Hey, Adam let me in." "Thought I'd drop by on my way home." "OK. I wanted to talk about Nina." "Giving you those pictures was her way of saying sorry." "This is a chance for you two to start over, with a clean slate." "Wouldn't it be great, if you weren't fighting?! I know It'd be easier on me." "I bet you used to. Nina kept those photos for a long time. Think about that." "For sure. You won't regret this!" "Yeah. You guys talk in stereo." "Her agent needs new headshots." TRIVIA He is Sharon Spitz' stepbrother. Nina is always by his side much to Sharon's dismay but she learns to endeavor and tolerate their relationship later in the series. Category:Braceface characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Characters voiced by Rob Tinkler Category:Canadian characters Category:Nelvana characters Category:Teens Category:Siblings Category:Juvenile delinquents Category:Characters created by Melissa Clark Category:Males Category:Students Category:Rough housers Category:Stubborn Category:Step-siblings